Baby Kratts
by WK Forever
Summary: Chris and Martin are becoming fathers! A basic six-month period of Aviva's life with child until the birth of her... The parents help teach the newly parents as families are supposed to do.
1. The Beginning

Martin was taking a sip of his moring coffee when his brother ran in. Chris was panting hard, "Martin, Aviva's gone nuts!"

"What? I thought that it was just normal of her."

"I am not joking! Aviva is sick, and it is not even flu season!"

"Oh? Throwing up?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Laura went through it."

"Oh, so it's a sister thing?"

"No."

"Then, what is it?"

"Laura is going to have a baby in the next five months. Aviva could be with child as well."

"What?"

"That's what happens what a husband can't control himself over his wife, he gives her present."

"What?"

"Stupid, a baby."

"Oh... so Aviva's with child?"

"Possibly."

Chris went into the bedroom. Aviva was fast asleep on his bed. Her hair was all messed up from lack of sleep. Chris bent over her and gently woke her up, "Are you alright?"

"Making room."

"For what?"

"My baby."

Chris' eyes widened, "How did you know?"

"Laura gave me this." She took out a tester. Chris completely scoffed, "It's a temperature stick!"

"No, it isn't. This is a checker to see if a woman is with child."

Chris saw the results and backed off, "Great! Now I am going to be have a meltdown! I am not ready to be a dad!"

"Oh, CK... You are so sweet. Calm down. You have your parents to learn from."

"But..."

'Shush. Relax. You'll be a great Dad, trust me."

"But..."

"If you keep that up, CK, you will be dealing with baby things like diaper cleaning."

"Uh, oh!"


	2. Family Talk

The parents of the Kratt and Corvando family came into the Tortuga. The girls were in their fourth month. A little change in their belly didn't reflect on their excitement. Their ultrasound from last week, they both were having boys.

After a long greeting of hugs and kisses from the parents, the family decided to talk about pregnancy. Chris actually started the talk with a most simple statement, "A baby can't hear, see, or even touch you, so how can he know it's you?"

William smiled, "Oh, Chris... Don't you realize, the baby now has ears in this woab of your wife. He's active because of the continuous noise. Honey, cna you feel some excitement down there?"

Aviva rubbed her small ingrown belly, "A little."

"See, the baby's excited. The thing is, Chris, I want you and your wife to be more together, because you just don't know what will happen. A baby can better hear his mother's voice, well, because he's in her. But Daddy, of course, has to interact, or else the baby will be held to a stranger, which is his own Daddy."

Linda said, "A baby may react to what you say. Just don't go overdoing it." She looked at William, "I bet your father embarrassed not only me, but Martin, because everywhere we went, he talked and talked about everywhere to Martin... and those people thought he was a lunatic. No wonder why he wanted Dad more than me!"

Martin blushed, "Opps."

Laura asked, "I thought so that aa baby loves its mother more. I guess it's not true."

Michael, Aviva and Laura's Dad, said, "Yes, and no. A baby knows its mother at birth. That's one thing to do when your sons are born, don't let the hospital nurses take him away just yet. Spend a few moments with your son so he can see you."

Mary, the Corvando Mother, continued, "Not only that. A baby's vision is near. It's not yet developed to see far away. You have to be at least this close to the baby so he can see you. Welcome him greatly."

Linda smiled, "As a twin brother, Chris didn't mutter a single crying sound, it sounded like he was laughing when he came in this world."

"Mom," Blushed Chris.

William smiled, "It's true. Just as Daddy got hold of him, there goes the cry!"

Chris scratched his burning cheek, "One thing I have been wondering, is it possible that a baby can be born later?"

"Oh, yes, honey," Said Linda, "Martin was born later in my tenth month. You and Applay were eight months going into nineth."

Aviva sighed, "Mom, what was my size?"

Mary smiled, "Oh, hon, a baby's size should not be your main focus. You were from my wrist up to my elbow, 13 inches long and only 14 pounds. But you were born early."

Michael said, "It may be in Chris' system to give you-"

Chris jumped up, "No way! I am not so ready to deal with twins now."

William smiled, "Chris, you spooked your baby there for a minute."

"What? How?"

Linda said, "When Aviva gets spook, so will the baby."

"Opps."

Martin said, "One thing also before we wrap up tonight, can a baby get hurt in there?"

William answered, "Yes, he can. Just be careful with your wives. They fragile... and most likely, depending on how fragile they are, maybe you guys better ease your desire for a while."

Linda included, "Oh! After a baby is born, give your wife some time after the birth. She needs to heal after just pushing a baby out of her belly. It will still be painful, but more enjoyable after her first week of menstrual at least one month after giving birth."

Martin yawned, "Thanks Mom, Dad. It's getting late. I bet our boys are passed out."

Aviva frowned, "No, mine's swimming around, making me restless."

Linda smiled as she painfully got up, "The answer to that is warm milk."

Chris got up and helped his fragile mother. "Warm milk? My favorite! Oh, can babie spick up the parents' traits?"

"Yes, son," Answered William, as he put his jacket on.

"Uh, oh! I better knock this wild man stuff! At crawling, he'll be climbing!"

William smiled, "Son, it's okay. He won't really pick those up."

Michael and Mary hugged their daughters and grandsons. The Kratt parents found it hard to leave their boys, especially Chris. But William made complete sure he was comfortable with Aviva ever since they got married a year and one month ago. One thing he was worried about was Chris' fear of being a father... William felt guilty not being around either boy for most of their lives all because of work. But he secured Aviva to help him understand.


	3. Villians

Laura's son was kicking away at eight months. Martin and Laura just celebrated a baby shower. Chris and Aviva left the two alone with the guests, just for a little walk.

"Isn't it beautiful, that sunset?"

"It is, Aviva. What month are you?"

"Five... Why?"

"Just wondering. We need to arrange OUR baby shower soon."

"Got that all taken care of, CK."

Chris halted, "Wow! When?"

"Laura helped me. I got the cards and everything!"

"The date's set?"

"My baby's coming in four months, CK, in Feburary. It's October, CK. I rather get it done now then to do it during a blizzard!"

Chris smiled, "What's the date"

"October 16th."

"GASP! That's next week!"

"Chris, you don't have to bring anything, he's your son. We're getting the gifts for the boy."

"Okay, okay. I know. But I am surely the father, shouldn't I just give something?"

"Honey..."

"I literally mean it."

Aviva stared into Chris' eyes. "Okay, Chris. Go ahead. You're the Dad."

The next day, the cards were sent out, but what Aviva didn't relaized, a couple cards went directly to uninvited guests, by accident.

A zachbot zoomed in the pilot section of Zach's ship. Zach was designing a new invention to take over the world of animals! "What is it Zachbot? This better be important."

The Zachbot handed Zach a letter. Zach read it, "From the Wild Kratts?" He ripped it open and read its contents:

You are invited to the Baby Shower of

Chris and Aviva Kratt

Inviting Christopher William Kratt Jr.

into the world in Feburary.

The shower begins at 2:30 p.m. on October sixteenth

Food and drinks prepared

In Manhattan, New York; Central Park

At the Tortuga.

"The Wild Ratts are inviting me to their lousy shower. Wait a minute, gasp! Green boy married Aviva! Gee, and I thought they were nuts enough... they are bringing a baby into the world! Oh, no they're not." He ran to his communication board and pressed the call button.

"Hey, my friends. I just got a invitiation to the Wild Kratt's baby shower for Green boy''s baby. What can we do to stop it?"

Gourmand answered first, "Ohhh, I could prepare an endanger species meal in another place, forcing the brothers to leave."

Zach said, "No, no! The baby! The Ratt brothers are bringing babies int othe world. It looks like Martin is having a baby also... Gasp! It's a son!"

Paliee Paver turned on, "Oh, a baby shower. I could do a construction plan around the park so no one arrives."

Zach beamed, "YES!"

Donita flashed, "I'll have a fashion show just around the corner. Everyone just loves my pieces!"

"Yes, yes!"

Gourmand smiled, "Ha! I'll have food! And to entertain guests with-"

Zach snapped his fingers, "I got it, we can entertain guests by playing a rock band. That'll keep them from the shower!"

The villians laughed evilly. But one new villian popped up, "A baby shower, eh?"

Zach gasped, "Oh, huh, hi... Jeff Oralson."

"Who's having the baby?"

"Aviva and Chris."

"What?! He stole my girlfriend! I tried to grab her last year, now I will grab that boy of hers... I hate Chris Kratt!"

"But, Jeff-"

"That's Mr. Jeff, to you."

Donita continued, "Okay, huh, what can we do?"

"Chris has been my enemy since I was in college. He stole my girlfriend and won her heart over mine. I have planned my revenge. I will take his son once its born... and kill his Daddy as he takes his last sleeping breath!" Then, Jeff laughed his awful laugh.

The villians joined in weakly, for they thought the same that this was a little too far. They must help the Kratt family save their baby and save Chris! But how? They are Enemies!


	4. Baby Shower

Chris and Aviva were sitting on a chair, Aviva on Chris' lap, just chilling out. Suddenedly the phone rang. Aviva jumped off Chris and answered the phone, "Hallo?"

"Hey, Baby Girl. How's my girl doing?"

"Daddy! I'm fine!"

"Why is my youngest going to have her baby shower?"

"Soon, Dad, I got you a card. It should have arrived by today. Let me check."

She swept past Chris to her computer and typed in Invitation Cards. The list showed up, and she checked, "Hmm... let's see- GASP!"

Chris cried, "Are you okay?"

Aviva said, "Dad, I need to go. I got a problem. Bye!"

She hun up the phone. Chris took her hands, "What's wrong?"

"One of my invitations ended up... in the hands of Zach!"

"GASP! Okay, that's bad! Martin!"

Martin came running in, "Yes, Bro? Aviva's in labor now?!"

"No, Bro... but something worst, Zach's got our baby shower invitation! And the worst thing ever, he accepted the offer!"

"WHAT?!" Martin fainted.

Zach had arranged a meeting with the other villians except Jeff. He was pacing back and forth. "We need to change plans. I can't let this boy lose his dad. It's worst enough that the brothers lost their dad whe nthey were young until they got married!"

Gourmand rolled out some cookie dough, "Well, yeah. I hope they will allow us..."

Donita knitted a little blanket, "I see. No way."

"But I need a plan!"

"Zach, we still have time! Shush, Jeff's coming!"

Martin and Chris arranged the date for the baby shower. Today was the day. But they feared the villians will be invovled someway, somehow.

The guests arived at the arranged time. Chris took a deep breath as he saw Zach's ship land close to the Tortuga... Aviva was in her sixth month.

Chris walked up to Zach, who was dressed nicely. "Listen, pal... this is for only one day."

"I kniw. but in the end you will thank me for it."

"What?"

"If I tell you you are not going to believe me."

"Fine... just leave me and my wife alone."

Zach backed off and sighed. Gourmand and Donita followed after and watched Chris walk away to the party. This was their moment.


	5. Dinosaurs

Chris woke up to a mournful morning. Laura was sitting at the table, crying. She was nearing her time to give birth to her son.

"Laura, are you okay?"

"Martin went through time!"

"What?"

"There was this wierd box out on the park, Martin went in and disappeared! And I'm going to have my baby soon!"

Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy were trying to calm Laura down, but she just kept crying and crying. Chris said, "Where is this box?"

"Right outside the Tortuga!"

Chris made a shocked face. He went outside to look at this box. It was all metal and inside was dozens of buttons, but the last location was set in place, all you have to do it press the green button.

Chris went back in the Tortuga and slipped up his creature power suit and grabbed his discs. "I am going after Martin!"

Aviva jumped up and got her MIK, Mobile Invention Kit, and smiled, "Me, too!"

Chris turned around and his wife, sitting an eighth month baby in her woab... "no, Aviva. You can't."

"Come on, CK. Please? You might need my help."

"But I say no disc-making until our baby is born!"

"Yes, but this is an importnat time to make one. Now, please?"

Chris sighed. He and Aviva took hands and went soberly into the machine. Chris looked at Laura and pressed the green button.

Minutes later, Chris coughed away smoke and stepped into a strange new world. His eyes admired the beauty, "Aviva, come here."

Aviva held her husband's arm as she looked, there were in a dinosaur place full of leaf filled trees and all types of dinosaurs.

They were so engrossed with this beauty they didn't even see a shadow, or feel a breeze from the shadow.

WHAM!

Chris took hold of Aviva and pulled her away, It was an Ankylosaurus. His ball spike tail had caught the couple's attraction.

Chris cried, "Run from it!"

Aviva tried to run, but fell. She called for Chris, but as he was coming, the Ankylosaurus was waving his tail for another blow. Aviva felt heer body being pushed away and felt arms caressing her.

"Whoa!"

"Zach!" Cried Chris, "What are you doing here?"

"Saving Martin, as you are."

"Wow, aren't you noble?"

Aviva shuddered, "This isn't the time, guys, we need all the help we can get. CK!"

Chris halted at the chiff. He turned and saw the beast inching closer to them. Aviva was standing now hugging Chris for dear life. Chris tried to be brave but this was a monaster!

Aviva turned around and saw a Brontosaurus munching on leaves. She let go of Chris and walked right behind him and Zach and picked up a branch of leaves, "Here, boy, come on!"

Chris turned, "What are you doing?"

"Chris, that monaster is getting to us. This is our chance to escape!"

"I am not getting on that thing and either will you!"

"It's this sweet dinosaur or that ugly one!"

Zach and Chris turned and saw the beast hiss his large mouth towards them.

"Pregnant Lady wants to live!" Cried Aviva as she slid down the 'sweet' dino's back. Zach went after her and Chris last.

Following the curvy body of the dinosaur, Chris got scared as its tail lifted in the air, shooting him feet from Zach and Aviva. He got up and said with a dizzy head, "Don't ya never do that again."

"Sh." Said Aviva.

Chris looked at what she was looking at. Dinos were staring at them and growling. Zach was even scared.

Then, a off-key trumpet blew, catching everyone's attention. There in a distance, Dabio stood. Donita took a vine and flew past the beasts and landed in the bushes, complaining about her nail.

Chris and Aviva looked at each other like, 'Is this a dream?'

Then, she reappeared with some berries, and handed them to Zach. Zach got brave and threw those berries to the beasts and said, "Take cover!" Then, crashed one of those gaseous berries in front of the gang, and vanished.

After several minutes past, Zach and Donita got into a talk, "I can't believe Martin did play with such things."

Aviva said, "Uh, hello? Pregnant lady here."

Zach said, "What?"

"You know where Martin is?"

"Oh, yes, Jeff, your lousy old boyfriend, took him. He made this time machine and made Martin go in it by curiousity."

Chris said, "So where is Martin?"

"At Lava Falls, where Jeff will judge him that failed the test!"

"How do we get there," Asked Aviva.

Donita smiled, "Oh, it's not that far, just go through the forest of misery,"

Zach included, "The Clasm of death."

Dabio said, "And though the plates of woe."

Chris sighed, "How long is this going to take?"

Zach said, "I don't know. I'd known the way, but never travelled there before. Probably three weeks."

"Three weeks! Aviva may be nine months, then!"

Aviva said, "Forget about the baby for now. It's Martin we're after."

"Okay, but don't forget it was your idea!" Cried Chris. He followed Zach, Donita, Dabio, and Aviva. He turned back and saw the machine sitting on the ledge. He sighed.

"Chris, honey."

Chris called, "Coming!"


	6. Singing Dinos

That night, Zach sat very alarm while Chris and Aviva slept. Donita and Dabio slept a far from the couple, but close enough. Zach was watching the couple sleep, and he noticed that Chris was twisting in his sleep, painfully. He was within feet of Aviva, so he didn't bother her.

But Chris was dreaming. He had woken up in the midnight of the night, hearing a rustle in the bushes. He called out, "Aviva." He realizes he's all alone. So he got up and called out his friends, "Zach! Jimmy! Koki... Aviva?"

He inched to a shadowy area. He tried to adjust his eyes to such darkness. He stood still, "Aviva?"

Firey, red eyes the size of Chris' power suit stared at him. Chris tried to turn away. Roarrr!

"YAAA!" Chris was up. Within feet of him was Aviva, nursing her unborn child in heavenly sleep. Chris sighed deeply, waking Aviva up, "What's the matter?"

"Oh, uh... I just thinking about you... safety wise."

"Why?"

"I am starting to realize you shouldn't be here. I am risking my life to save yours and my son's. I can't bear to lose both of you."

"CK, it's okay. You need me."

"I can do this... by myself. I am not telling you to leave, I am just concerned."

"Come on, are you crazy?"

Chris and Aviva looked up in a tree. Zach leaped to a vine, and swung from it, and said, "You are risking your life for more than Aviva and your son. You are risking your life, your mate, and your baby to save your brother. It's that simple. If Aviva wasn't with us, we would not be alive tonight, we would be... dino turt."

Chris realized that it was Aviva who saved them from that spike-ball dinosaur. "You're right, Zach."

"Not only that, you risk your whole family's life to stop Jeff's plan. He'll use Martin, but I know you will defeat him, just like you brothers... defeated us. You still got that in you, right?"

Chris said, "I don't know. I have been more concerned about Aviva and my son. Of course, I am after Martin because I love him and he needs me. His own son needs him, even Laura."

Donita said, "So, what are you going to do when the Tortuga gets crowded?"

Chris didn't thought of that. If he and Martin keep having children with their wives, mainly the problem is, the Tortuga will get crowded. "Someone might stay behind, I don't know."

In the distance, singing was heard. Chris said, "I just want to be alone."

Aviva watched Chris go away. She got up and felt a snap in her stomach. A wave of pain flashed. She didn't feel this after the quiet walk through the forest of misery, but felt a strange feeling in her stomach at the Clasm of Death, while Chris, Zach, and Dabio was having a gaseous laughing fit. While Donita and Aviva pulled and used their strength to save their friends.

She climbed up the tre Chris was sitting in. "Hey, honey."

"Dear! You amazed me!"

Aviva sat right next to Chris and listened, "I love the singing of the dinosaurs."

"Me too. It's so soothing. I love you... and thank you."

"I love you, too CK."

Chris kissed his wife good night and she fell asleep next to him, her hand holding her stomach.


	7. Birth

The next morning, the group set off to the plates of woe. Aviva trailed behind more slower because of pain, but pretended she was picking up flowers. Chris got pretty concerned about her. Finally, he stopped and met up her, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Oh, uh, nothing, CK. Nothing. Just picking up flowers. Working out my back, since I hadn't really moved it since I was pregnant," She smiled.

Chris said, "Uh, your back can't be sore..."

"It is a little, CK." She kissed his cheek and caught up with the others.

Zach said, "Hear we are, the plates of woe."

Chris and Aviva were amazed by its name and its sight. Chris said, "Well, what are waiting for! I see Lava Falls! Martin will be so happy to see us."

Donita smirked, "Not for long."

Chris eyed Donita, "What?"

"Never mind."

Zach, Donita, and Dabio were ahead of the couple. Chris was behind Dabio, and Aviva tracked behind. She was walking slowly until she felt her birth canal disturbed. She backed off, groaning as quiet as she could. Chris turned around, "Aviva?"

Aviva looked up, "I'm fine, just catching my breath!"

Chris stared at his wife. Aviva bore the pain hard hoping Chris doesn't notice.

Zach was ahead, he turned back and smiled when Chris was distracted. He took out a knife and cut strips of very thick vine that was holding up the plates. Soon, the weight of the plate couldn't be held, it dropped. Zach leaped to safety. But the plates around him, the fashion designers, and the couple were surrounded.

"CHRIS!"

"Get to the ledge!"

Chris noticed Aviva's leap was weak. But she made it in time. The plate between she and Chris was already gone. Chris backed off to reach his wife, but as he ran, the plate under him broke and he went crashing down into the pits.

After a moment of silent, Chris pulled up a rock on top of him. The first thing he did was cry out, "Aviva! Where are you?"

"It's okay, Chris. I'm up here."

"Hang tight, we're coming."

Chris went to find Zach and Donita and Dabio, but failed. He sensed someone watching him, he turned away and saw Zach, with an evil grin. "Zach?"

"You are so foolish! Putting your lives at risk! I guess you were right, risking your life was the best thing to do."

"Zach?"

""And so my friend. We meet again." Zach scratched his face and much, it wrinkled. So the face was completely off. Chris gasped, "JEFF!"

His voice echoed through the pits. Aviva heard the name. She feared, both Jeff, her husband, and her son. She quietly cued, "It's okay, sweetheart. Daddy's got... a job to do... just hang in there. Oh, sweetheart, I think we were just betrayed!"

Chris and Jeff were at it. Jeff was laughing like crazy. "Sorry, dude. I got a group to cast into the lava. Sorry to leave you and your fat lady behind!"

Chris was tired from the fight. He called, "Aviva!"

"I'm not okay!"

"What!"

"The fact is, I think, it's time."

"For what?"

"My baby!"

Chris froze... Jeff betrayed him; the Tortuga not in reach; parents way from reach; no hospitals; Martin gone; just him... He grew very scared, how can he bring a baby into this world? "Just hang in there, Aviva! I'm-"

Then, there was hissing. Chris turned and saw dinosaurs the size of a human. "Uh, Aviva... take that bad! I got another job on my hands!"

Meanwhile, Jeff met the real villians and Martin at lava Falls. He laughed as he lighted off his flying dino 'Bird'. He took a look at Martin and said, "Your lousy brother is at stake. I left him in the dust with dinosaurs, with a fat lady, screaming."

Martin said, "How could you?!"

"I had too. It's my revenge."

The villians were quiet, knowing this was there fault. They had told Martin that they ended up in the same trap, betrayed by a fellow friend. Martin completely understood. This time he feared... his wife's child, and now Aviva's.

"Now let's see who I can use to describe my anger!"

Everyone backed off.

Chris was fighting the dinos back, but feared about his energy as some dinos ran up the ledge to Aviva. He tried to run, but had no strength. "Aviva! Look out!" Was all he cried.

Martin was first to be thrown on a and boat. he floated aimlessly near the falls. He wished highly if the Tortuga would appear out of no where. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, he saw the plates of woe. He saw from faraway, a stick wearing yellow and blue, "Gasp! It's Aviva. She's down. I've got to get out of here." He jumped from ledge to ledge trying to get to safety, but that plan failed.

Jeff laughed at Martin.

Next time Martin saw was a light. He thought he was dreaming, but up there, "GASP!"

The light got closer and closer. Soon the object became clear enough, "Martin!"

"Koki?!"

Sure enough, it was Koki on Aviva's bike. She zoomed right in and scooped Martin just inches from the falls. Just as the ledge fell, Martin had grabbed the bike.

Jeff was so mad and stamped the ground. The villians cheered and since Jeff wasn't looking, they escaped in time. Jeff was so mad!

Koki said, "I just wonder what happened to your brother?"

"I know! There! See that moving stick!?"

"Gasp! It's Aviva!" Said Koki, wearing binoculars. Martin took the binoculars and looked, she was down and struggling, "Oh, no! She's in labor!"

Koki quickly whirled the bike towards her way. But as they neared the plates of woe, Martin saw the villians running after the bike, but had to stop. They were calling for them to come back. Martin said, "Wait, wait! The vilians!... I never got the chance to say good bye."

Koki realized the change in the villians. She took out a rope and quickly flew towards them. "Grab on!"

Zach, Donita, and Dabio (the true) got the rope and hung on. Martin smiled, "Thanks for the second chance, Koki."

"My pleasure."

Chris had fainted despite of drinking. He couldn't fight anymore. All he could think of was Aviva. He felt so tired, "Chris?"

Chris opened his eyes and looked up... "Martin?"

"Bro? What are you doing?"

"Trying to fight."

"More like trying to sleep! Come on, Aviva needs help!"

Chris got up but fell back again. Martin noticed he was injured badly. He took the risk to save Aviva. He ran up each ledge after the rushing dinos. Koki was already on top trying to get Aviva to relax. The true villians used whatever they had at hand to whip those dinosaurs.

Martin finally reached the top. As he topped the ledge to where the group was, he received a wham in the face from Dabio's log. Donita said, "Darn you! You nearly killed him."

"Martin, " Cried Aviva, in her pains.

"I'm okay, just focus on yourself. YAA!" The dino got him.

Chris got back up and started to climb. But he saw Aviva's bike nearby. He got on that and quickly started it on and got to the top, "You left something?"

Martin cried, "BRO!"

The brothers reached hand in hand, but a dino interrupted. It bit the bike, losing control. "Martin!"

"I got you, Chris."

With the bike down, both brothers saw that they won the battle. There were no more alive dinos. So Martin helped Chris up. When Zach saw Martin pulling Chris up, he ran to help and said, "Hurry, guys! I think we're close!"

Zach and Martin pulled Chris up. As soon as Chris' sore knees touch the ledge, a sound of a baby crying caught the trio's ears. Chris stared in shock. Martin eyed Chris as he painfully got up and to check out what had happened.

Aviva was holding her son. Koki was knelt by her side, and Donita. The boy was wrapped in Chris' old green blanket from college, which Aviva had made for him. Koki just happened to bring it, not expecting such delivery. The baby still was crying little as his small eyes adjusted to the light. He opened his brown eyes and saw Chris and giggled a little bit. Chris smiled and took the boy, "He's wonderful."

The baby agreed with a cue.

"He's looks like you, CK"

The baby smiled and kept cuing.

"I agree, mainly. But he's got Mommy in him also."

"How?"

"His smile."

The baby 'talked' his baby language.

Martin said, "How's Laura?"

"Marlin's fine."

Martin smiled, "She has the baby?"

"No, she had a calf. Of course, she's fine," Joked Koki.

Chris smiled, "My little Christopher." The baby literally responded with a cue. Aviva smiled

Zach said, "What a happy family. Let's go home."

fter a long walk back, Chris and Martin were talking everyone's ears off about their adventures. Finally, they reached the time machine. Luckily it was large enough to hold eight people. Soon the group was clear and said a happy good bye. Aviva joked, "MIK!"

Chris said, "WHAT?!"

"Just kidding, making sure you were still concern."

Chris rolled his eyes and took a deep breath as Koki showed the Kit.

Back at the Tortuga, Laura sat nursing her month old son. The machine before her flashed. Outside came smoke and shadows.

"Hello?"

"Laura!"

"Martin!"

Martin met his wife and son and was overjoyed.

Aviva forgave the villians for such misunderstanding. Chris took Christopher and showed him to Laura, "I knew it! Aviva doesn't want to listen to her big sister!"

"But Aviva did fine," Said Koki, "She was concerned about Chris."

"Talking about Chris," Said Aviva, "I'm taking a bath, and you are getting bandaged as soon I'm clean and dry!"

Chris put Chrisopher down on the snow. The little baby looked at the snow. He cued a bit. Aviva knelt by her son and smiled, "This is your home, sweetie. Welcome to the Tortuga." The baby smiled and cued. The crew gathered around the new member, just thirty minutes old.

Meanhwhile, Jeff was locked down in the time machine in dinosaur. He sure didn't last long when a T-Rex took and ate him.

What a way to end this story.


End file.
